Seasons and Drabbles
by blueglassmoon
Summary: Changed title from "Summer Heat is Not that Bad" to "Seasons and Drabbles". OkiKagu stories filled with romance, humor, and cliché in each season. Summer, Autumn, Winter, and finally, Spring. Which season will they finally confess to each other and become an official couple? Let's find out!
1. Summer Heat is Not that Bad

**My first KaguraxSougo fanfic! Yaaaaay for me! i've been wanting to make one for them! *w* anywaaay! i will apologize this early because of wrong grammars, error in word usage and much more! and oh, there are a lot of indecent words here. as expected, really, they are characters from Gintama. What do you expect? ahahaha! So here! Enjoy! ^w^/ review please!**

* * *

**Summer Heat is Not that Bad**_  
_

_It's hot. It's very darn hot today._

China, I mean, Kagura is now complaining how hot today is. She is now currently sitting on a bench in a park, her self-announced territory. She left Sadaharu at Yorozuya this time since she is too lazy to take him to a walk and also, like master like pet, Sadaharu is also too lazy to take a walk and knowing that his master will just ride on his back, he decided to stay home. Kagura just sighed loudly and sways her left hand just like a fan to at least ease the hot feelings.

"Ah! So f*ckin' hot! Damn you, summer! Curse you! Just how long are you going to stay like that! Don't you see that so many people are suffering because of you! Just disappear and spread your sh*t on somewhere else!" she complained loudly again.

"China, stop whimpering. You're scaring the passers-by with your monstrous cries," she heard the most hateful voice-ever said to her.

Kagura tilted her head to the left to glare at the owner, gripping her purple umbrella. Cerulean eyes met the copper-colored eyes. And in an instant, the battle begins. Kicks, punches, explosions, everywhere I must say. Poor Park, its peaceful atmosphere is disappearing once again while these two are destroying every part of it.

"Damn you, Sadist! Will you stop ruining my day?!" she said as she kicks him to his side which he manages to block.

"Ah, China, you're getting weaker. Maybe the sun is affecting you too much. No, you are absolutely weak, no doubt about that," he said in his usual deadpanned voice.

"F*ck you, Sadist! Let me kill today so both of us will have a happy ending!" Kagura shouted, determined to kill him in one blow.

"Such a dirty mouth, dumbass China," his monotone voice said, readying his bazooka to fire at Kagura.

"Says whose mouth is dirtier than mine!"

"I know how to brush my teeth and how to gargle after waking up. Unlike you who goes to sleep straight after eating that crap without having a toothbrush. No wonder you smell awful every day. So please stop talking and die since you are making the air pollution much worst," he retorted, finally firing the bazooka but not to her direction.

A Shinsengumi vehicle was caught by his beloved bazooka and exploded into pieces.

"Are your vision getting worst, huh, Sadist?" Kagura asked in confusion, staring at the on-fire vehicle.

"No, I did that on purpose. You'll see," he said, a smirk appearing on his face.

With all those smoke, a tall figure appeared holding a katana.

"Tsk! What the hell were you thinking, stupid Sougo?! Were you trying to kill me?!" the man shouted in obvious anger.

"I did not see you coming, Hijikata-san. My bad," Sougo said, still, in a deadpanned manner.

"Well, it's fairly obvious that the sadist here was trying to kill you," Kagura replied as well, picking her nose as usual.

"You two are destroying the park again! When are you gonna stop fighting?!" Hijikata shouted again, taking out his mayo lighter for his cigarette.

"After you die- I mean after China dies with my very own hands."

"Oi! I Heard that!" Hijikata just turned his back on them and started walking away. "It's very hot today so at least spend your worthless day on something peaceful, will ya? Your stupid fight is making the situation worst. Bye!"

With Hijikata finally out of sight, Sougo prepared leaving as well.

"Hey, you're going to leave me here all by myself after of what have you done to me?!" Kagura said angrily.

"You sound like I did something indecent to you, China."

"I'm hungry! Treat me some food right now!"

"No."

"I will not take 'no' as an answer!"

"Then I refuse to treat you."

"Just this once, come on!"

"I will treat you some dog food that Hijikata-san loves to –"

Before Sougo finishes his sentence, Kagura hit his head hard. She is very determined to get a treat from him. Gin did not bother to give her salary or even allowance since he spent them all for gambling. It's too hot and she 'played' with Sougo that made her super hungry right now.

"You will treat me some decent food or I will tear your freakin' precious body part down there into pieces!"

"Yeah right whatever, stupid China- ow!"

Then the couple, I mean, the two rivals are out of the park to get some food.

* * *

"I wanna eat some ramen, China, so stop complaining," Sougo said, quite irritated at the person besides him.

They are currently in the middle of the busy street of Kabuki. Those two are looking for some restaurant but unfortunately for them, most are full because of the summer's heat.

"It's hot today! VERY hot! Then we're going to eat some hot noodles?! Are you stupid?!" the vermillion head complained again, pointing her umbrella to his face.

"I am here to treat you then you are going to complain? You got some nerve, shameless parasite."

"I have a name, Sadist! I have what you call 'name'! Stop calling me those bizarre names of yours!"

"Whatever. Let's just find some other places since you are complaining a lot that I want to blow off that f*cking mouth of yours into shreds," Sougo said calmly as he started to walk to another direction.

"How gentleman of you," Kagura retorted sarcastically.

* * *

While they are taunting and fighting each other, they ran into an ice cream truck. And inside that ice cream truck is the worthless Madao named Hasegawa who is working as an ice cream vendor. Sougo and Kagura smirked at the sight. Perfect timing.

"Yo, Madao!" Kagura ran in front of him, greeting him cheerfully.

"Ah! Ojou-chan! It's good to see that you're still cheerful in the middle of the summer heat," Madao, I mean, Hasegawa said while his right hand, holding a fan, moving back and forth to cool his self.

"Ah! I was dying a while ago because of the stupid heat but now Sadist here will treat me some food so I'm happy!" she said.

Kagura is now showing some genuine cheerfulness that made Sougo blushes a little. The vermillion girl is now staring at which flavour she should choose with a smile plastered on her cute face. Sougo found it interesting so he made his way on her direction to look at her smiling expression a little closer.

"China, choose right now or I will leave you here in an instant."

"Don't you know that it's hard to choose? Well, anyway! Madao! I want a scoop of that chocolate there and that vanilla and also the strawberry flavour."

"Ah! Okay! I will prepare it for you!"

"Oi, I want 3 scoops of the strawberry ice cream," Sougo answered as well.

"Yep! Wait a sec!"

As they wait for their orders, Kagura smirked at Sougo's choice of ice cream.

"I did not know that Sadist loves to eat cute flavoured ice cream."

"I have my own interest, China. Anyway, it's a surprise that you did not complain about looking for some sukonbu-flavored ice cream."

"Hm? There's nothing I can do, is there? Sukonbu ice cream is reaaaally rare! I cannot complain right now! And it's really hot! I need something cold right now!" she replied, grinning excitedly on her ice cream.

"Here are your orders!" Hasegawa said, giving the two cones with 3 scoop of ice cream each.

"Yay! Thank you, Madao!" Kagura said cheerfully as she took her ice cream from him.

"You should thank me instead an say 'thank you, handsome gentleman'," Sougo said in his usual deadpanned voice, taking his ice cream and giving Hasegawa his payment.

"I think I should go. I'm about to get run out of ice cream so I need to get some refill. See you two around! Enjoy your date!" Hasegawa said as he drove the ice cream truck away until the two loses its sight.

"Who would date this freakin' sadist?! Come back here, stupid Madao!" Kagura shouted angrily, her face is now flustered.

"You are very lucky, China. Girls would kill each other just to be in your current position," Sougo said, he's a little egoistic here, isn't he?

Kagura will never admit that Sougo is really good-looking and many girls fangirl over him. He's a police officer, on the top of that, the first division captain of Shinsengumi. His excellent talent in swordsmanship just made him better and much cooler. But of course, Kagura here is too stubborn to admit all of that.

"Shut up, Sadist. I'm beginning to lose my appetite here because of what have you said," she said, hiding her still-flustered face.

"You will never lose your appetite. You have monstrous stomach so it can tolerate almost anything," he said with a hint of insult behind those words.

"What did you just say?!"

Kagura was about to give him a deadly kick when she accidentally tripped on a stone and landed her face flat on the ground.

"Oi, China, are you okay? I forgot, you are a monster so of course you're okay," Sougo said, annoying her more. Oh how he enjoys annoying his China girl.

"Of course, I am not okay, you jerk!"

Kagura noticed that something is missing on her hand. She looked the thing in front of her. Her 3 scooped of ice cream fell on the ground together with the cone. Her expression is till blank, staring at the disaster in front of her. Kagura's mind got frozen and just continued looking at it.

Sougo noticed that Kagura is not moving in her ridiculous position then he realized why. Her ice cream fell flat on the ground as well.

"Get up right now. I will just buy you another one," he offered but still no move.

"I… I… I-I want that i-ice cream," she said softly, sobbing quietly.

"Didn't you hear me? I will buy you a new one," Sougo said, raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"No! You cannot replace that ice cream anymore!" Kagura shouted, finally sitting on her knees but she's now obviously weeping like a child.

"I can still find some ice cream somewhere in town, stupid. So get up and let's get going."

"No!"

"Stop being so stubborn and let's go."

"Like what I've said, you cannot replace it anymore! Didn't you hear me, stupid jerk Sadist! You cannot replace it with any ice cream anymore!" she shouted, she's being stubborn right now. So much stubborn than before.

"It's just an ice cream, stupid b*tch. Don't go crying over a fallen ice cream."

"But… that's the first nice thing that the sadist treated me…" Kagura said softly that made the calm Sougo's eyes widened. "Y-you cannot j-just replace it, jerk," she added, blushing like mad.

_Such a very interesting stupid person, _he thought. Sougo knelt then took her hand that made her blush more than mad, and handed his ice cream to her.

"Stop crying and take this stupid crap. I have had enough of sweet things anyway," he said as he stood, ready to go but he felt a gentle tugged on the end of his uniform.

"W-wait, Sadist. How about you? It's hot and you're not eating anything cold…" Kagura asked with a hint of worry, still trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I'll take some later I guess."

"I don't wanna feel guilty! And I don't wanna have some debt in you!" Kagura finally stood up.

"I hate seeing child crying. It's annoying."

"Then, no! I don't wanna accept this!"

"I don't take 'no' as an answer as well, China."

"But-"

"Fine! Fine! I get it."

Sougo sighed and took some step towards Kagura. They are much closer than they expect. He took a bit of ice cream using his finger then suddenly put it on Kagura's lips much to her surprise. The coldness made Kagura shivers, tasting a bit of the strawberry flavoured ice cream. Much to her surprise, Sougo cups her cheeks with his hands and slowly leaning forward to her lips. She felt soft pressure on her pink lips. He's very gentle and careful on his movements. Kagura suppresses herself from moaning as Sougo nibbles and licks her soft lips. They both felt so much bliss that they want to explore each other's mouth more and deeper. They stayed like this for a couple of moments until they broke apart, each of them catching their breaths.

"That should do it so you won't get guilty," Sougo said as he walks away from her. "That was fun, China. Let's do that again soon," he said, leaving her dumbfounded of what happened.

Kagura slowly touches her lips with her free hand. The sadist kissed her. She then blushes again like mad, this girl sure loves to blush. But still, that feeling of his lips on her's felt so good that she almost forgot about the summer heat that she hates the most. It was a new experience to her and her like it very much. Kagura does not know much about intimacy but she felt so comfortable with Sougo. With that thought, she giggled like a true girl and started to finish her ice cream that Sougo gave her.

"I should ask him to treat me more often," she said, smiling to herself. "Well, summer heat is not that bad after all I guess!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sougo went back to the Shinsengumi HQ real fast. Yes, very fast. He went to his room to change to his usual sleeping clothing and then prepare his futon. It's unusually early to sleep but Sougo felt like sleeping really early today. He took his signature red sleep mask and laid on his futon. He suddenly remembered his action on Kagura. It was really embarrassing that he does not want to face her for half year or 1 year or maybe 1 decade. He did not why he shamelessly kissed her. Ah, maybe he's already fallen in love with his rival. Sougo did not take the thought back and admitted to his self that he likes the China girl very much. Seeing her cry like that makes him want to hug her tightly and comfort her. Luckily, he's really good at tolerating or controlling his feelings.

"I better go to sleep before I go crazy and come back to her then do something much worst," he sighed before pulling his sleep mask over his face and went to sleep, secretly hoping to see her on his dream.

* * *

**sooooooooooooooo! How was it? *w* revieeew please! i might create some moooore! thank you so much for reading this! *bows***


	2. What's the Connect of Kanzashi w Autumn

**Yay! XD the second chapter is now up! thank you to all those who are following and reviewed my first chapter. :3 im so happy! totally! yiiippppeeee! o this chapter is not that romantic, a little chappy but oh well! they are still cute and all! ahahahha! please read and review 3**

* * *

**What's the Connect of Kanzashi with the Autumn?**

Autumn... the season after summer and the season before winter.

Everybody loves autumn because it's a warm season and will gradually get colder but not as cold as winter. During autumn, there will be a lot of harvested fresh fruits and vegetables. But they say, autumn is the season of melancholy with its skies turn grey.

The colors of surroundings range from red to yellow which reminds him a lot of that person. The first division captain decided to skip his patrol work and lazily went to the park to take a short nap. It's neither hot nor cold and he likes it very much. He took out his signature red sleep mask and put it on his face then laid on the bench.

"It's no fun these past few days. No sign of suspicious movements from the Joui and no sign of any crimes. It looks like even those bastards know the word 'lazy' as well," he said as he tries to sleep by counting some of poor Hijikata's corpses.

Sougo just came back last week from a long mission and was given a week full of rest as an additional reward. Well, the director of the police department, Matsudaira Katakuriko, deposited a large amount of money on his bank account as their payment to him for he did a great job on his tough long solo mission in liquefying a group of Joui hiding in a secluded forest near a village faraway from Kabuki. What a scary kid. Now, he's back to his work and still, too lazy to do his job properly.

Today, Kagura, in her usual red cheongsam, decided to play outside with Sadaharu carrying her on his furry back. It's miracle that Gin gave her an allowance but not that much, however, she's glad that at least he gave her money. She really does not need much money since all she wants is to eat sukonbu or some dangos at her favourite dango shop, Konpeito. After buying few boxes of sukonbu, Kagura and Sadaharu went to the park to spend some of their remaining time to sleep there. Autumn is the perfect season to sleep for her and the secluded park is the best place for that.

"I still have some money left to buy many dangos so I'll keep it for later," she said happily.

As soon as they reach the park, Kagura saw a guy wearing black Shinsengumi uniform with sand-colored hair

"W-what the hell is that s-stupid jerk doing here?! Skipping work again," she said to herself then turned to her pet. "Sadaharu, go back home. I have to finish some business here."

The big furry dog barked softly as she went down from his back to look at the familiar person much closer. Sadaharu barked softly indicating he understood his master's command and went back to Yorozuya alone.

"I should buy some Tabasco and pour them on the sadist's sleeping face as a revenge," she smiled on the thought of Sougo bathing in hot Tabasco, crying and begging for her to stop.

Kagura is now hiding behind the bushes, glaring immensely at the Shinsengumi officer who is currently taking a nap. She's still flustered of what happened between them during summer. After that incident, she did not see Sougo for almost one month. The gorilla, I mean, Kondo said that Sougo insisted to take the long mission and will be gone for half month to one month. Even Hijikata was surprised that Sougo is very persistent to get the job from him. Kagura questioned them about it but the only answer is that Sougo wants the money since it's a tough and long job, you'll get a big amount of money as a payment for your hard work, but the Mayo lover doubts his reason.

With that, Kagura decided to wait for the sadist to return and ask him to treat her more food. Well, unknown to them especially to Kagura, Sougo did that because he wants to be away from her for a little long and he wants to get over of what he did to her during 'that' day. He's too embarrassed to face her and because he has so much pride, he refuses to make his real feelings to reach Kagura. And right now, the so-called 'Sadist' is in front of her, sleeping peacefully with his sleep mask on.

"You're sleeping peacefully there that I want to give you a deadly blow and chop off your pretty damn head," she muttered under her breath.

Kagura walked to his side, staring at the sleeping figure. Sougo didn't change a bit for the past one month. His face is as pretty as before and his hair color did not change as well (I don't think that the hair color will have a connection on his mission). Kagura wondered if his eyes changed as well but the sleep mask hinders her from seeing them.

"Stupid ugly mask! This bastard really has bad taste when it comes on everything. Who on earth would like to wear that freakin' sleep mask?! Its design is so creepy and very annoying as well," Kagura complained softly, gently trying to poke the mask out his face.

"Oi, China, stop disturbing my sweet dream," a strong grip suddenly stopped Kagura from taking off the mask. "I was about to split Hijikata-san's full-of-mayo head into two until you woke me up with your monstrous whispers."

"Ugh! You are very disgusting, Sadist! You are still a sadist even in your dreams!" she said, jumping away from him.

"I'm definitely a sadist, stupid China. What do you expect?" he said while removing his sleep mask, finally in a sitting position.

"Fine!" she huffed then looked at him with her cerulean eyes. "Anyway, I heard from the gorilla and the mayo-freak that you went on a long mission. It's very odd of you to take some tough mission and you even insisted to take it from the mayo-freak as well."

"China misses me so much. I heard from the Anpan man that you went all the way to the Shinsegumi HQ just to see me. I really appreciate it, you know. You never fail to amaze me," he said in his usual deadpanned voice.

_You never fail to amaze me…_ Those words rang into Kagura's head repeatedly. And loud.

"F*ck you! Want me to kill you, brat?!" The now flustered Kagura hissed, giving him a finger.

"Tsk! Mind your manners, crappy monster. You are insulting a police officer here."

"S-shut up! You are not even acting like one! Please listen to me, Kami-sama! Make this jerk fall off a cliff and die!"

"Listen to my prayers instead, Kami-sama. Let this b*tch die in the most painful way as possible then you are free to kill me in return. Ah. I already said that before, didn't I?"

"Gaaaah! You're so annoying! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Then the battle begins. As usual, these two are trying to beat up each other in the most possible way though none of them wins in the end. They just spend their precious free time on fighting and arguing with each other. It's their part of their daily routine and also, they got used to it.

"Oi, China, I'm tired of this. Will you just leave me alone here?" he said, trying to catch some air.

"You…were gone for long…then…y-you'll say that?...H-how…pathetic," Kagura answered between her breath.

Both of them are too tired to argue and fight for more. Even if it's autumn, they will still feel tired from all those punches and kicks. Sougo sat on the ground, not minding the dirt might get on his uniform. While Kagura uses her purple umbrella as a support for her to stay up as she catches some air.

"Sadist, you should treat me today for being absent for one month," Kagura commanded.

"I don't want to. I will just spend my all money to you and besides, you are a terrible glutton."

"We, Yato, are natural big eaters, idiot! Will you do some research next time?!"

"Big eaters? Nice choice of words, China."

"Shut up! I'm hungry! Very hungry!" Kagura whined again.

"I already treated you before, didn't I? That's already enough."

"That is just an ice cream, Sadist! AN ICE CREAM!"

"That ice cream of yours is expensive enough, damn it."

"Expensive? Expensive my ass! You tax robbers are so rich because you take the money from the poor citizens! So try being nice and treat me!"

"Why, China? Want me to do 'that' again to you, don't you?" Sougo smirked, yet deep inside, he's still embarrassed about that incident.

Kagura's eye widened at the sudden statement of the sadist. She went all flustered again so she opened her umbrella and hide her face behind it.

"Kami-sama! Kill him! Kill him this instant!" she shouted repeatedly. "I wish you die right now! I wish you die right now! I wish you die right now!"

"What? I'm already immune to curses, China. Besides, I won't die that easily until I kill- No, I mean, until I see Hijikata-san dies because some kind of accident or rather due to natural and mysterious phenomenon. And," he went closer to Kagura who is still hiding herself behind her opened umbrella, "why hiding behind that filthy umbrella? Are you so embarrassed whenever you remember 'that'?"

He's smirking, she can feel that. Taking every ounce of willpower she have to supress her embarrassment, Kagura stood up and gave him a smirk in return, a stiffed smirk.

"D-don't underestimate me, Sadist! I-I'm not embarrassed to that! In fact, you are the one who is embarrassed! I can see through you!" she said as she points her umbrella to his pretty poker face.

"Oh really? I'm very amazed, China. I'm very amazed," he said sarcastically. "I'm so speechless that I want to cut your disgusting tongue out of your dirty mouth."

"I'm so flattered, jerk, that I want to beat you into pulp."

Sougo started unsheathing his katana then walked towards to Kagura. They are unexpectedly very close. He placed the back of the blade near the skin of her neck. Kagura flinched a little at the cold metal touching her. She felt her body shake involuntarily at how close they are.

"Let's play a game, China. A game called 'tag'," he whispered seductively to her ear.

_He's too close. The sadist is just too close._

Her heart started beating fast and she can now feel a warm sensation on her flustered cheeks. Sougo saw this coming and decided to sheath back his sword. He took a hold of her waist and adjusted himself closer to her. His other hand cupping her chin, making her face him. Kagura is sweating a lot right now.

"I can hear your heart. It's beating faster I believe," a triumphant smirk flashing on his face. He really does enjoy this and maybe, he has forgotten about how shameful he was during summer. No one knows what kind of evil scheme this brat is currently thinking.

"Y-you're too close, bastard! Go away! T-take your dirty hands off me! I demand you, pervert Sadist!" Kagura demanded, pushing him away but no avail. His grasp is just too strong. She's a Yato, yes? Well, her current state of feelings is affecting her strength by the way.

"I won't let go of you until you say 'I will play tag'. Simple as that, China."

"Play tag with Sadaharu instead!"

"That beast of yours hates me so I better play with you. Be my playmate, come on."

"Don't be stupid, will ya?! I also hate you! DEFINITELY HATE YOU! So don't play with me since I hate you just like Sadaharu! And he's not a beast! He's a pet! A PET!"

"You despise me so much that I enjoy it very much. Your Sadaharu is nowhere close to a pet, idiot. He could almost kill anyone with just one bite. He's beast while his master is a monster. And both are glutton. Perfect combination, indeed."

"God! You're so annoying, stupid brat! Get f*cking off me this instant!"

Kagura put every ounce of her remaining strength to push him away. Their little fight just made her so tired and hungry that she just has little strength left while this guy is still strong. He was tired a while ago and still, his inhuman strength never changed. As expected to one of the best swordsman in Shinsengumi, Sougo is on par with the Yato girl. Almost overpowered her, well thanks to the unusual feeling she's currently in that's why.

"China is really the loser when it comes to verbal war. Maybe I should give you a thick dictionary for you to read."

"I don't need your damn dictionary! I want you to get off me and don't ever show your disgusting face in front of me again!"

"Don't be shy. I know how much you want to see this beautiful face."

"I'd rather hang myself up!"

"Really? I will gladly help you with that. I could provide some rope and a thorn whip if you want."

"What the f*ck, Sadist?! I don't need those and I especially don't need your help with that! And I'm not even a masochist!"

"Well…"

Kagura suddenly felt a soft tugged on the top of her head near her other bun. She then noticed Sougo's hand touching that place with a warm smile crept on his face which gave surprises to her. He leant again to her ears and whispered:

"You better use it or you will never see your beloved pet again."

Sougo gave her a quick peck on her lips then prepared to walk away until he felt a familiar soft tugged on the end his uniform. It also happened during summer.

"T-tomorrow… you… here… at the usual time…" Kagura whispered, not looking at him.

"What?"

"Y-You better be here tomorrow or I will… I will eat all the dango! Got that, punk?!"

_What's wrong with her? Dango?_ Sougo stared at her for a while then it suddenly struck him. Kagura will treat him tomorrow. Well, dango but at least it's already nice enough for her to treat him with something. Sougo smiled…a very quick and genuine smile that definitely fits his beautiful face. Kagura saw that smile for a brief moment before he returned to his usual poker face.

He just turned his back and waved his hand, muttering, "See you tomorrow, China," then completely left the park.

"I didn't know that you have a small bit of good taste on choosing things. Thank you for the lovely kanzashi, Sadist jerk," Kagura said to no one, her hand touching a silver kanzashi with a beautiful combination of orange-pink salmon flowers in various sizes and few couple of thin red ribbons dangling with it.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sougo is currently on his way back to the Shinsengumi headquarters. He wonders if that China brat liked his little gift for her. He actually got that kanzashi from the village near his target's location. Seeing that orange themed kanzashi, he instantly thought of the China girl. The kanzashi will really suit on her hair is what he thought. Sougo immediately bought the ornament without a second doubt.

"You better wear something cute tomorrow... Kagura."

* * *

**Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! *q* wahahahahahhaa!**


End file.
